Dragon Ball Z ¡Fuerza Delta!
by Perfect Galacta Armor
Summary: Un universo alterno con hechos diferentes (O incluso alejados de la obra original), contendrá múltiples "What if?" para darle un poco de protagonismo a personajes con potencial. ¡Let's fight, Delta Z-Warriors! OC/en fic
1. Mundo Nuevo

**Aviso: Todo lo referente a DBZ pertenece a lord toriyama, yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento.**

 _Antes de iniciar, me gustaría que supieran que esto es una especie de_ **Universo Alterno** ( **AU** ) _con algunos_ " **What If?"** _incluidos y la historia estará alterada a unos niveles que bueno... Para eso digo que algunos hechos no tendrán relación con el producto original pero si seguirán su linea de arcos y eso._

 _Solo lean, disfruten y dejen sus comentarios sobre que les gustó/desagrado del capítulo ¡Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos!_

 **PD** : _Habrá un pelin_ ( **Mucho, en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra** ) _OOC. Esto lo hago para adaptar mejor las situaciones, aunque también lo hago porque me gustaría ver que cierto personaje fuera más jodidamente serio y se dejará de juegos_ ( **COFCOFGokuCOFCOF ¡Joder que polvo!** ).

Ah, y habrá un OC, pero no sera tipo OP que le gana a jiren blue kaioken X1000 MnG Perfect con una mano y los ojos vendados; será mas del tipo que pelea pero que le pueden meter su paliza por no estar al nivel. Tendrá un poder " **especial** " pero eso lo explicaré más a detalle en las notas del autor ( **Ahora sera al siguiente cap :D)** , y no, no igualara a Goku o Vegeta en ningún momenro , a lo mucho llegara a tener la mitad de Gohan adolescente antes de entrar a la habitación del tiempo, y eso es decir mucho.

Y también habrá violencia en las peleas, por eso la clasificación T, porque creo que no sera muy elevada pero si como el DBZ original.

 **¡So, let's get started!**

* * *

( **Esto comenzara justo después de que los guerreros Z fueran avisados sobre los androides y todos de fueran a entrenar, pero a diferencia de la historia original, aqui Goku no sufre su enfermedad cardíaca** )

( **Habrá un pequeño cambio de vestuario, Goku se quedara de ahora en adelante con la ropa que le dieron los Yadrat, Gohan usara el dogi de su padre y Vegeta vestirá como el de GT, con chaqueta y todo** )

-Dialogos-

- **Acciones** -

-( _Comentarios mios/aclaratorias_ )-

 _-_ _pensamientos de los personajes-_

 **Capítulo 1:** La llegada de " **Alguien** "

Los guerreros Z entrenaban arduamente para la llegada de los androides, porque según las palabras del peli-lila estos eran muy poderoso y seguramente, si era como en su tiempo, unos genocidas que matan por diversión. Todos se hayaban en paz, no había indicio que algún enemigo amenazara con destruir la tierra antes de la aparición de los androides por lo que centraron en lo suyo.

Sin embargo, en una parte alejada del desierto sucedía algo extraño. El cielo se volvió negro y rayos caían por todos lados, una pequeña esfera de Ki se formaba sobre la tierra, que fue expandiéndose en gran medida mientras expulsaba rayos aleatoriamente. Era una especie de portal dimensional, a los pocos segundos del portal salio una chica no muy voluptuosa de unos aparentes 19 años, cabello enrulado y corto de color rojo, una camisa roja manga larga que era decorada por lineas negras en diagonal, pantalones oscuros y unas botas negras.

La chica misteriosa salio volando rápidamente de ahí, siendo seguida por una figura negra y el doble de grande que ella. Una vez alejados el portal se cerró y desapareció, el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

Ambos se detuvieron a pocos metros del otro, listos para pelear.

\- Ya no tienes escapatoria, tus amigos no podrán ayudarte esta vez - **Habló la figura negra, quien tenia figura humanoide con apariencia de reptil y músculos muy tonificados. Miraba con odio a aquella chica misteriosa**

\- ¡No los necesito para vencerte! Puedo hacer esto sola - **La chica apretó sus puños, el hombre reptil respondió de la misma manera.**

Sin dudarlo se lanzaron uno en contra del otro, comenzando un intenso combate. Mientras ellos dos peleaban, a pocos metros de ahí se encontraban dos guerreros Z, Vegeta y Trunks, quienes de casualidad entrenaban en el desierto y vieron como las nubes cambiaban de color, la aparición y desaparición de ese Ki errático y que unos Ki muy bajos ( **Para ellos** ) aparecieran de repente.

\- Padre ¿Qué crees que haya sido eso? - **Habló un cansado peli lila, había entrenado por horas contra su padre para que este lograra perfeccionar el Super Sayayin.**

\- No lo se, es muy extraño - **Respondió Vegeta, manteniendo su tipica expresión seria** \- Esos Ki son dignos de un insecto, son demasiado bajos.

\- Si, aunque uno de ellos esta bajando rápidamente, vayamos a investigar - **Trunks se elevó un poco y se fue volando en dirección a los Ki misteriosos, Vegeta siguió con la mirada a su hijo y luego de unos segundos comenzó a seguirle el paso.**

Mientras los dos guerreros se dirigían a los recién llegados, estos tenían una pelea dispareja. El hombre reptil barría el suelo con la chica, lanzando golpes y patadas que ella bloqueaba con dificultad, en un descuido de la pelea el hombre reptil agarra a la chica de la pierna y la lanza con fuerza contra las rocas, causándole mucho daño.

El hombre solo reía mientras se burlaba de los intentos de defenderse de la chica.

\- ¡Jaja! Parece que sin tus amigos no eres nada - **Se acerca lentamente y una vez frente a ella la agarra de los cabellos y la levanta, la chica suelta unos quejidos de dolor** \- Vamos a ver que tanto aguante tienes

Dicho esto, el hombre reptil estampa a la chica con gran fuerza en el suelo, seguidamente le da pisotones en el estomago, hundiéndola poco a poco en el suelo. Después de uno más la chica no puede aguantar más, parecía que iba a morir hasta que alguien golpea fuertemente el rostro del hombre reptil y lo manda a volar algunos metros.

Con la vista borrosa logra ver que quien lo había golpeado fue un chico de cabellos morados, quien rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella y fue en su ayuda. Alguien más lo acompañaba, un hombre no muy alto de cabellos negros y ropa extraña.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Levantate! - **Gritó Trunks a la chica misteriosa, el joven se agacho y la tomo entre sus brazos sin levantarse. Luego de unos segundos le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su padre** \- Maldición, llegamos tarde...

\- Esta inconsciente, no estés tan alterado - **Vegeta mira de reojo a su hijo y luego fija su mirada en el hombre reptil, que se levantaba adolorido del suelo** \- ¿Qué sucede insecto? ¿Solo puedes pelear con gente mucho más débil que tú?

-Urgh ¡Maldito entrometido! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz! - **El hombre reptil flexiona sus músculos y estos se empiezan a volver mucho más tonificados en sus brazos, pecho y piernas** ( _Algo así como el SSJ ascendido de Trunks_ )- No pensé que tendría que usar esto con alguien como tú ¡Este es mi máximo poder!

Vegeta solo sonrió con arrogancia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- ¿Ese es tu máximo poder? Que patético, tu poder no subió nada a comparación de unos segundos - **Levanta uno de sus puños y lo aprieta con fuerza, una vena se marca en su frente y un aura dorada lo envuelve a la vez que su cabello y ojos cambiaban de color** \- ¡Esto es un verdadero aumento de poder!

\- ¿Crees qué por haber cambiado de color me derrotaras? ¡Estas muy equivoca-...! - **Un fuerte golpe en el estomago hizo que detuviera su hablar**

Vegeta se había movido a una gran velocidad para callarle la boca al hombre lagarto, siguió el golpe con una fuerte patada en el rostro que hizo volar al reptil hacia un lado, una vez el hombre se alejaba el saiyan cargo una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el reptil. La esfera explotó y el lagarto murió, Vegeta solo bufo y volvió a su expresión seria de siempre.

\- ¡Hmp! Ni para mi calentamiento sirvió ese insecto - **Dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo, quien cargaba a la chica misteriosa entre sus brazos** \- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa insecta?

\- La llevaré a la Corporación cápsula, haya sabrán que hacer... - **El peli lila no tardó y emprendió vuelo hacia su hogar, dejando a Vegeta solo en el desierto**

El saiyan se destransforma, mira brevemente a Trunks alejarse y continua su entrenamiento intensivo en el desierto...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un bosque cercano a la casa de Goku, el saiyan y su hijo pescaban en un gran lago. Ellos sintieron todo lo que paso, la extraña energia aparecer y desaparecer, aquel Ki que aumento ligeramente de fuerza y luego despareció y obviamente, la energia de Vegeta y Trunks.

\- Oye papá ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? - **Grito Gohan al lago, del cual salio su padre cargando un gran pez con dientes afilados**

\- Ummmm, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero lo que haya pasado ya esta bajo control, supongo que Vegeta y Trunks no tuvieron problemas -

\- Que alivio, menos mal no fue algo igual de peligroso que los androides -

-Tampoco te confíes Gohan, debes tener en cuenta que la energía de Trunks va junto a otra más débil. Después de terminar de llevarle los peces a tu madre iremos a la Corporación Cápsula - **Goku descendió, dejo al gigantesco pez en el suelo y volvió a lanzarse al inmenso lago**

\- ¡Entendido! -

 **Fin del capitulo 1...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Bueno, aqui el primer capítulo de esta cosa. Pues como dije al principio, esto es un **AU** y tendrá varios " **What If?** " metidos ( **Con personajes que tenían potencial pero no son canon en la serié e incluso personajes que no son del manga original COF AF COF, para darle un poco más de variedad a los villanos** ), además tener un OC que será más bien un personaje secundario ( **Aparecerá la mayoría del tiempo pero en las peleas flaqueará un poco para darle importancia a los verdaderos protagonistas, pero no la dejaré como una inútil que ya no puede hacer nada con enemigos actuales COFCOFLos demás guerreros Z que no sean sayayinesCOFCOF ¡Joder que polvo hay aqui!** )

Esto sera abarcado de Cell hasta no se... ¿Super? Ya veremos hasta donde llega...

Iba a meter más contenido aqui y explicar que paso, pero sera mejor que me lo guarde para el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esto, claro, si quieren :P

¡Adios! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ( **Que no tardará mucho en subirse! A lo mucho unas horas o 2-3 días** )

PD: Es el primer fic que público en esta pagina, ojo, "primer fic en esta pagina". Ya he escrito antes pero no he publicado porque me da penita :'T


	2. ¿De otra dimensión?

-Dialogos-

- **Acciones** -

-( _Comentarios mios/aclaratorias_ )-

 _-_ _pensamientos de los personajes-_

 **Capítulo 2: ¿** Y ahora qué **?**

Horas después de lo sucedido anteriormente, la chica había sido llevada a la Corporación Cápsula, donde fue atendida por varias maquinas creadas por la persona con más dinero en el mundo: Bulma Brief. No fue mucho reto para ella hacer que la chica mejorase su estado, pues para algo tenia las maquinas más potentes del mundo en cuanto a recuperación.

La chica misteriosa ahora se encontraba recostada en una cama, sus brazos, piernas, torso y parte de su cabeza eran cubiertas por vendas. Al lado de ella estaba sentada Bulma, anotando un par de ideas en una libreta de posibles experimentos futuros. Instantes después, la chica fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras se levantaba y colocaba una mano sobre su rostro.

\- Parece que ya estas mejor - **Habló Bulma mientras cerraba su libreta y la colocaba a un lado**

\- ¿Qué? - **La chica voltea a mirar a Bulma, luego analiza rápidamente el lugar donde se encontraba** \- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué hago aqui?

\- Estas en la Corporación Cápsula, mi nombre es Bulma Brief. Y mi hijo del futuro te trajo aqui pues te encontró casi al borde de la muerte, yo solo me encargué de que te recuperarás totalmente -

\- ¿En serio? - **Intenta recordar lo sucedido pero simplemente le daba un dolor de cabeza** \- Bueno... Gracias, supongo...

\- No es nada, por cierto, ¿Tienes hambre? - **Cuando dijo esto el estómago de la chica rugió, ella solo asintió lentamente mientras sonreía de vergüenza-** Entonces acompañame

La peli azul se levanta y, siendo seguida por la chica, salen de la habitación y recorren los largos pasillos de la inmensa corporación. Unos gritos y golpes podían escucharse a lo lejos.

\- ¿Y bien? aún no me has dicho tu nombre -

\- Oh, em... Me llamo Kary y tengo 19 años - **Respondió "Kary"** \- Tengo una pregunta señora Bulma

\- No me llames señora, aún estoy joven - **Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa** \- Y dime tu pregunta, no hace falta ser tan formal

\- ¿De quien son esos golpes y gritos? -

\- Te lo explicaré adentro, y de paso también me gustaría escuchar el cómo apareciste aqui - **Se detiene frente a una puerta metálica, presiona un patrón que estaba al lado de la misma y esta se abre** \- Ven, entra

* * *

Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban arduamente en la maquina de gravedad, esquivaban con agilidad los rayos que disparaban los robots a la vez que eran desactivados por los saiyan. El entrenamiento duro más de lo normal, desde que Trunks les había avisado sobre la llegada de los androides Vegeta se vio obligado a aumentar la dificultad en su entrenamiento para poder obtener mejores resultados, además de que necesitaba mejorar su resistencia para adaptar su cuerpo a la forma de Super sayayin.

Después de cuatro horas detuvieron su entrenamiento y decidieron descansar, sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de Trunks y es que esa energía débil de antes se movía, lo que marco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Parece que ya te diste cuenta - **Habló Vegeta mientras secaba el sudor de su cuerpo con unos paños/trapos**

\- Si, su energía bajó mucho pero veo que al menos logró sobrevivir - **Trunks enrolla el paño en su cuello y sale de la habitación, seguido por su padre**

\- Supongo que Bulma ya le estará sacando algo de información, su energía esta junto a la de esa insecta -

\- Es lo más seguro, quizás así sabremos como llego al desierto y que fue esa extraña energía que apareció y desapareció misteriosamente -

Después de hablar por unos momentos ellos caminan por los pasillos de la corporación hasta llegar a la cocina, presionan el patrón y al entrar se encuentran con Bulma y Kary. Ambas mujeres voltean a ver a los recién llegados, Trunks saluda a las dos mientras Vegeta seguia de largo y se detenía frente al refrigerador.

\- El príncipe podría ser más educado de vez en cuando... - **Bulma dirige una mirada al sayayin pero este la ignora, suspira cansada y continua su conversación con Kary** \- Bueno, Kary, este es mi esposo Vegeta y mi hijo del futuro Trunks - **Señala a los nombrados** \- Fueron ellos quienes te ayudaron y te trajeron aqui

\- Em... Realmente les agradezco que me hayan salvado de esa bestia, no sabia que tenia tanta fuerza y me confíe un poco... -

\- ¿Tanta fuerza? Ese insecto a duras penas aguanto unos golpes débiles, y eso que solo estaba calentando- **El príncipe muerde un trozo de carne, recostándose sobre la pared**

\- No es nada, siempre es un placer ayudar - **Trunks sonríe** \- Por cierto ¿Ya hablaron sobre tu llegada y la aparición de esa extraña energía?

\- Estábamos en eso, por lo que me contó debo deducir que fue un tipo de portal dimensional que trajo a esa bestia y a ella a este mundo - **Explicó Bulma, repasando toda la información que había recopilado en su libreta** \- De todas formas tengo que investigar el área afectada y las anomalías que se presentaron en el lugar para poder saber con exactitud que fue lo que pasó

\- Entonces era eso - **El peli lila posa su mano sobre su mentón y mira fijamente a su madre** \- ¿Crees qué la máquina del tiempo pueda ayudarla a volver a su dimensión?

\- No sabría decirte, primero debemos saber si realmente viene de otra dimensión o alguna otra parte, por eso te dije que primero debo investigar un poco más - **Bulma cierra su libreta y se cruza de brazos** \- Mientras tanto puede quedarse aqui con nosotros

\- ¿E-En serio? ¡Muchas gracias señora Bulma! - **Dijo Kary con emoción**

\- Ya te dije que no me llames señora, y vamos, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te perdiste en otra dimensión y ya que mi hijo te trajo aqui no me puedo rehusar a ayudarte - **Bulma guiña su ojo y sonríe**

 **Vegeta gruñe y dirige una mirada seria a la que sería la nueva huésped en la corporacion** \- Si se va a quedar esta insecta mínimo que nos ayude con el problema de los androides

\- ¡Ay Vegeta! ¡No podemos meter a nuestra invitada en nuestros asuntos! ¡¿Y no ves qué esta herida de su combate anterior en el qué casi muere?! - **Gritó enojada la científica**

\- Mamá tiene razón, es mejor dejar eso entre nosotros. No podemos involucrar a esta chica en esta pelea, y menos con esos genocidas de los androides -

\- ¡Nada de excusas! ¡Si esta insecta tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a ese maldito lagarto también tendrá valor para enfrentarse a los androides! - **El príncipe da un mordisco más grande a su trozo de carne, tira el hueso restante y se dirige a la puerta con una expresión de molestia, antes de salir se detiene y dirige una ultima mirada a Kary** \- ¡Te vere en el entrenamiento! ¡No llegues tarde o te aniquilaré insecta!

Tras decir eso último Vegeta sale de la habitación, dejando a todos callados. El enojo de Bulma no tardo en hacerse presente en un montón de palabras que gritaba al aire, Trunks solo suspiró y miró a una chica que estaba en estado de shock.

\- ¿Y ahora que hago? - **Hablo Kary mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente**

\- Una vez mi padre dice algo nada puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, quizás te hubieras evitado esto si no te defendías de ese monstruo - **Trunks se levanta de su asiento, listo para irse** \- Descuida, te ayudare a hacer este entrenamiento menos intensivo

Kary suspira y recuesta su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras Bulma seguía maldiciendo a Vegeta en voz alta. Su nuevo hospedaje seria más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba...

 **Fin del capitulo 2...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Well, aqui el 2do capítulo de esta cosa. Le cambie el nombre de ingles a español porque veía que Estadounidenses leían más el fic que personas que hablaban en español ¡Eso es lo malo de que te gusten los títulos en ingles!

Eh, bueno, solo debo agradecer por los 2 follows ¡Los amo 2 personitas desconocidas!

Esta vez SI sera al siguiente cap lo del poder de la prota ¡Lo prometo! Solo quería explicar un poco el que pasó con la chica misteriosa luego de ser rescatada por trunks y vegeta ( **Ya saben, un pelin de desarrollo para no hacer los personajes vacíos y sin interacción** ) Por cierto, aqui pienso darle un poco más de importancia a Vegeta ( **Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, simplemente me encanta! ¡Es mi husbando y eso que soy hombre! ¡No HOMO!)** aunque Goku seguirá siendo más fuerte que Vegeta ¡Es ley!

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les gustó/desagrado del cap ¡Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!

Em, nada mas que decir ¡Adios! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! ( **Uno días, porque mi ínter esta fallando últimamente!** )


End file.
